User talk:DarkSaiyanMitsubi
Replaced message wall with talk page Gohans Rage 23:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) hey DarkSaiyanMitsubi can you unbanned me please & i want to come back to chat to RP & i didn't do anything & monkey boy just banned from no reason & all i say hi I Like My Wiki 00:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC)GotanksI Like My Wiki 00:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) SUBJECT I've BEEN on where the heck are you and Nicka BTW this is rage RageDBRP (talk) 20:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) WALKING DEAD: SPOILERS NICKA209 SO DON'T READ *EPISODE 4:the main character (which you are) got bite, and a little girl he found and took care of since episode 1, Clementine got kidnapped and also theres a lot of DRAMA between Ben (lame teenager) and kenny (Texas guy) because ben basically accidently killed kenny's entire family. *fast when I'M SERIOUS *Main character: Lee *I TYPE SO FAST MAIN PLOT: *BASICALLY *all the dead people come back to life, only away to kill them is by taking there brains. the walkers (aka zombies) are VERY dangerous, Lee and the others are trying to survie the walker invasion, many die, in the game the story goes by what choices you make (so you basically control the story) also you can be loved by the group, or hated, its your choice be a jerk and die or be nice to live and survive *okay *also lee at the beginning was going to prison Hey bro. Its ke nicka. I got my account disabled. Changed my mind just a minute before it got disabled so i made a new account. Thanatos209 (talk) 13:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) guess whos motherfuckin' back yo you on RageDBRP (talk) 04:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, due to your extreme temper and sheer ban-happyness, you've managed to block me! Good job, you must feel sooooooo accomplished at youself! Someone givw this guy a cookie! Anyway, this wiki is a complete rip-off, you know it, I know it, everyone on chat knew it. I presented the proof, and you denied it, now we can do things the easy way (You admit that I am right and your selfish motives got in the way or your judgement), or the hard way (I report this wiki to staff with reason of sockpuppety). Your choice. Don't bother talking to these guys. hi. hi little veggie ;3 Hi James, I'm really sorry for being all that useless weight on you untill now. I hope you'll be happy. Thanks for everything you taught and gave me, bye AmandaDark (talk) 02:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I seriously miss the wiki ... I'm so bored right now and want to RP again. This wiki is my favorite, we can't just let it die. We should try to see if you, me, Nicka, and Rage can RP again, I miss those days ... I had a lot of fun. T-TGokcha (talk) 21:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Also who gives a shit what those trolls think anyway? We had fun. Well message me back if you'd like to try to RP again ... I'll be waiting ... Guess what? I contacted Rage through email and he said we could RP again during the summer. :D!Gokcha (talk) 23:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Asho. I didnt leave cause of rage. =_= Also learn to use sigs. I dislike using history. --Keffy Palazzo (talk) 14:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RP can start again Gokcha, Me and Thanathos are all back so we can rp again RageDBRP (talk) 10:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC)